


Just a shell of what I dreamed

by MaryBarrens



Series: The shell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Post-Episode: s06e22 The Man Who Knew Too Much, Sad
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dítě, mrňavý obličejík pořád ještě rudý, se okamžitě utiší, jako by vědělo, že ho drží někdo, ke komu patří, a přestane plakat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a shell of what I dreamed

Dean se poškrábe za krkem a trochu bezradně se kolem sebe rozhlédne. Vždycky přece existoval důvod, proč se Dean vyhýbal takovým věcem, jako byly nákupy. Velká spousta lidí, kteří chodili kolem něj a žili si svoje průměrné, lidské životy, do kterých on nedokázal zapadnout ani v těch chvílích, kdy se o to snažil. 

Povzdychne si a s vozíkem před sebou zamíří k regálu s dětským jídlem. Dítě v sedačce ve vozíku tiše zakňourá ze spaní, ale ani se nepohne, malou tvář uvolněnou, prsty obemknuté kolem bezpečnostního pásu sedačky. Dean se mírně pousměje, jen koutkem úst a skoro nostalgicky, a krátce se chlapce dotkne špičkami prstů, dotek mnohem jemnější, než by si dřív myslel, že dokáže. Pořád ještě je těžké tomu věřit, dokonce i když se dítě v sedačce zavrtí, a uklidní se, znovu v hlubokém spánku, až když se ho Dean znovu dotkne, jako pokaždé. 

„Oh, ten je rozkošný,“ ozve se někde vedle Deana neznámý ženský hlas, a Dean se otočí. Kousek od něj stojí mladá žena, s vlasy v culíku, a okouzleně se dívá na chlapce, který klidně spí v jeho vozíku. Zvedne hlavu, a s úsměvem se na Deana podívá. „Je rozkošný,“ zopakuje jemně. 

Chlapec, jako by věděl, že se mluví o něm, se znovu zavrtí a otevře oči, modré a příliš moudré, příliš _staré_ pro dítě jeho věku. Zvedne k Deanovi hlavu a zabublá tichounkým, něžným smíchem, pusu pootevřenou a pořád ještě bez zubů. Natáhne drobnou ručku, prstíky chytí cíp Deanovy košile a sevře ji, skoro až moc pevně, a pak si ji strčí do pusy a spokojeně začne hrubou látku cumlat. 

Dean ho pohladí po vlasech a najednou nechce nic jiného než sevřít to dítě v náruči a už ho nikdy nepustit, přitisknout ho k sobě a chránit ho, aby mu už nikdo nemohl ublížit. Chce říct té ženě, že tenhle chlapec, tohle _mimino_ , které si vzal za vlastní, kdysi bývalo někým, kdo uměl uzdravovat jediným dotykem a cestovat po světě jen myšlenkou a zachraňovat lidi z pekla. Někým mocným, kdo se postavil své rodině a dvakrát zachránil svět, a kdo býval jeho nejlepší přítel. 

„To je,“ řekne místo toho tiše a pokusí se jí oplatit úsměv tak upřímně, jak jen dokáže. 

***

Kdyby to Dean neviděl na vlastní oči, nejspíš by tomu nikdy neuvěřil. 

Dean viděl už hodně podivných věcí, samozřejmě, s celoživotní kariérou lovce. Viděl strašidla, viděl lidi, kteří byli _horší_ než strašidla, viděl obětavost, viděl lidi umírat, aby zachránili ty, které milovali, byl v pekle i v nebi, potkal anděly, kteří byli horší než jakákoli příšera. 

V tuhle chvíli už skoro věří tomu, že možné je úplně všechno, přesto se nezmůže na slovo a jen mlčky zírá, když Castiel – jeho nejlepší přítel, který je možná všechny zradil, když utekl s Crowleyem a uzavřel s ním pitomou _smlouvu_ a možná to udělal _pro ně_ – spolkne všechny duše Očistce, zničí Rafaela, ukončí nebeskou občanskou válku a zase všechny ty duše vrátí, až do poslední, vyplivne je ještě předtím, než skončí to zatracené zatmění, za příšerného záblesku světla, díky kterému na okamžik vypadá, jako by hořel, a Dean toho viděl za celý život hodně, opravdu, ale nikdy nic takového jako _tohle_. 

Cas exploduje v záplavě bílého světla a se strašidelným výkřikem, při kterém se v celém skladišti vysypou okna, jako by uvnitř vybuchla bomba, a pak se ozve tichý dětský pláč, a když se Dean konečně odváží otevřít oči (a to mu trvá mnohem déle, než by byl ochotný přiznat, protože nejde jen o jeho oči, ale hlavně o strach z toho, že na podlaze uvidí vypálená křídla), nikde Case nevidí, ani ta křídla, takže Cas možná nebude mrtvý. Bez uvažování (protože Cas není mrtvý, nemůže být mrtvý, protože tam nejsou žádná křídla přes celou podlahu) dojde na rozechvělých nohou k hromádce Casova roztrhaného oblečení, aby se podíval na dítě, které v něm leží. Mimino, opravdu, jen novorozenec, nahý a s červenou tvářičkou a zaťatými pěstmi, ale má tmavé vlasy a Casovy oči, překvapené a zmatené. Dean ho mlčky zabalí do zbytků jeho vlastního trenčkotu, zvedne ho ze země – dítě je tak malé, že ještě ani samo neudrží hlavu, a Dean mu ji musí podepřít – a vezme ho do náruče. 

Dítě, mrňavý obličejík pořád ještě rudý, se okamžitě utiší, jako by vědělo, že ho drží někdo, ke komu patří, a přestane plakat. Prstíky mu zatne do rukávu, překvapivě silně, a zamžourá na něj, a Dean ví, že je moc malé na to, aby ho opravdu vidělo, protože mimina jsou přece krátkozraká, ale přesto má pocit, že se na něj dítě dívá, oči velké a modré a vlhké slzami a stejné jako _Cas_.

Dean ze sebe vydá jakýsi tichý, přidušený zvuk, a zakroutí hlavou, než se k chlapci skloní a zaboří mu tvář do vlasů, aby se mohl nadechnout jeho vůně, protože _tohle_ je Cas, a _není mrtvý_. 

„Casi, ty idiote, co jsi to zase udělal?“ zamumlá mu slabě, chraplavým hlasem, do hebkých vlasů, i když ho pevně svírá. 

Později si nikdy neodpustí, že to bylo to první, co mu řekl. 

Brzy nato, když zjistí, že Samova rozbitá mysl je zřejmě jen dočasná situace, se Dean a Sam přestěhují do malého města asi padesát kilometrů na sever od Sioux Falls. Dost blízko k Bobbymu, aby ho mohli občas vídat, ale ne tak blízko, aby u nich byl pořád. 

Přestanou lovit a pořídí si dům, opravdový dům (s ďáblovou pastí namalovanou na podlaze pod kobercem před každými dveřmi a starými dobrými protiandělskými pečetěmi vedle oken a s klepadlem na dveřích, vyrobeným ze surového železa, protože staré zvyky umírají těžko) se zastřešenou garáží pro impalu a malou zahradou a se třemi ložnicemi, i když jim zatím stačí jen dvě, protože Dean si nastěhuje Case (protože Dean nezaváhal ani na vteřinu, když uviděl ty velké modré oči, neexistovala jiná možnost, než si Case nechat, protože cokoli udělal nebo neudělal, Cas byl _jejich_ ) i s ohrádkou k sobě. V ulici jejich příjezd způsobí malé pozdvižení, dva muži s malým dítětem, a i když řeknou, že jsou bratři a Cas je Deanův, polovina ulice si stejně myslí, že se Samem nejsou sourozenci, ale partneři. 

Deanovi na tom nezáleží. 

Život je klidný a po tolika letech cestování a lovení je skoro nemožné si na to zvyknout. Na ten klid, jednotvárnost, skutečnost, že nemusejí každý den bojovat o život, protože zastavili apokalypsu, zavřeli Lucifera do pekla a Cas ukončil válku v nebi, takže snad mají konečně právo se usadit. A navíc mají dítě, o které se musí postarat, protože jak by ho jenom mohli dát někomu cizímu? Někomu, kdo ho neznal, předtím, než se rozhodl padnout, protože to byla jediná možnost, jak ukončit válku, někomu, kdo neví, kým dřív Cas býval? 

Někdy – většinou když si dá pár piv po tom, co se hodiny snažil ukolébat Castiela ke spánku polohlasým zpěvem nejlepších rockových balad, které zná, nebo vyprávěním pohádek o andělu, který se pokaždé postaví na stranu lidí, a nakonec padne, kvůli muži, který si nejmíň ze všech na světě zasloužil mít anděla, a o bratrech, kteří jeden pro druhého umírají a skáčou do díry do pekla, aby zachránili svět – si Dean říká, že to mělo všechno skončit úplně jinak. Cas měl zůstat andělem, po tom, co porazil Rafaela, možná nejmocnějším andělem ze všech. Měl v nebi zavést nový pořádek, prosadit svobodnou vůli nebo cokoli jiného, co měl v plánu udělat, protože Cas byl mnohem víc, než jen obyčejný člověk. 

Někdy má pocit, že tohle bylo to nejlepší možné řešení. 

Cas pomalu roste a učí se ovládat svůj malý obličej dost na to, aby se mohl usmát pokaždé, když se Dean objeví v jeho zorném poli. Pláče a často se uklidní, až když ho Dean vezme do náruče, způsobem, který nikdy nefunguje u nikoho jiného, jen u Deana. Užívá si, když může někoho tahat za košili (nebo Sama za vlasy) a naučí se stisknout někomu prsty tak silně, že to bolí, a když ho Sam drží v náruči, aby ho nakrmil, dělá to nadšeně znova a znova, dokud si Sam nezvykne držet ho tak, aby na něj Cas opravdu nedosáhl. 

Někdy Dean jenom stojí nad dětskou ohrádkou, ruce opřené o její okraj a hlavu nakloněnou na stranu, a mlčky spícího chlapce sleduje. Hrdlo přitom mívá sevřené, a kdyby mohl, nejspíš by se smál, protože ani jemu neuniká ta ironie. Cas byl vždycky ten, který hlídal Deanův spánek a teď je to najednou naopak. 

Ale nesměje se, protože to – tohle, Cas, který se batolí okolo, neschopný říct jeho jméno, tím hlubokým hlasem, který Deanovi tolik chybí, protože je na to ještě moc malý – zatraceně bolí. 

„Myslíš, že si něco pamatuje?“ zeptá se Dean bratra jednou ráno, po tom, co skoro celou noc probděl u Casovy postýlky, protože Cas nemohl spát a pořád se jenom vrtěl a tiše plakal, a pokaždé, když na chvíli usnul, zase se probudil s dalším pláčem. 

Sam se nechápavě zamračí, sjede ho starostlivým pohledem, a aniž by komentoval jeho kruhy pod očima, podá mu hrnek s kávou. Potřese hlavou a ohlédne se po chlapci, který sedí na dece roztažené na podlaze v obývacím pokoji a tiše si hraje s plyšovým medvídkem. Vždycky ho posadí naproti sobě, pak ho zvedne a znovu ho posadí, a pak ho zase zvedne a s tlumeným dětským smíchem si jeho packu strčí do pusy. Sam se bezděky usměje. „Co tím myslíš?“ 

Dean si unaveně povzdychne, napije se kávy a posadí se na deku vedle Case. „Notak,“ zamumlá k němu s mírným úsměvem, rozcuchá mu vlasy a jemně mu hračku sebere. Cas se na okamžik zatváří zmateně a ublíženě, a Deana napadne, že se možná znovu rozpláče, ale pak se jeho obličej rozjasní a on chytí Deanův ukazováček a strčí si ho do pusy místo medvídka. 

Dean se smutně pousměje a nechá ho, i když se Cas rozhodne vyzkoušet si na něm svoje tři čerstvě narostené zuby, a kousne ho. 

„Myslíš, že si pamatuje něco z toho, co bylo předtím?“ zeptá se Dean tlumeně a zvedne pohled k bratrovi, který sedí na židli kousek od něj a nepřestává se na něj starostlivě dívat. „Jaký býval, než padl?“ dodá Dean slabě a uhne pohledem a on i Sam ví, že tohle není to, na co se ho doopravdy ptá. 

_Myslíš, že si pamatuje, jaký býval, než nás potkal?_

Protože jak může Dean, jak může kdokoli z nich vědět, že ty občasné problémy se spánkem, co Cas má, nejsou noční můry? Vzpomínky na to, co bývalo dřív, na to, jak býval mocný a mohl uzdravovat dotykem, a na křídla, kterých se vzdal, aby mohl zachránit svět, podruhé, vzpomínky na věci příliš bolestivé na to, aby se s nimi dětská mysl – _lidská_ mysl – mohla vyrovnat. 

Sam se podívá na Case, který pustí Deanův prst, teď se třemi dokonalými otisky drobných zoubků, překulí se na kolena a dobatolí se k Deanovi, aby se ho mohl chytit za koleno a pokusit se vstát, jenže se mu to nepodaří, a on si zase kecne na zadek, výraz překvapený. 

„Nevím,“ přizná Sam upřímně. „Pochybuju, že to vůbec někdo může vědět. Myslím –“ pokrčí rameny a pokyne rukou k dítěti. „Nezdá se mi, že by tohle andělé dělali zrovna často.“ 

Dean přikývne a hořce si odfrkne, jednu dlaň starostlivě připravenou za chlapcovými zády, když se Cas rozhodne znovu se pokusit vstát. 

Ne, tohle andělé opravdu nedělali často. 

Sam se nahne dopředu a podá Casovi jeho medvídka, a chlapec si ho nadšeně vezme a něco si pro sebe spokojeně zabrouká, než vyleze Deanovi na klín, aby se mohl přitulit, medvídka přitom vláčí po zemi za sebou. 

Dean ho automaticky sevře v náruči, obemkne kolem něj paže a na okamžik pevně sevře víčka, a když oči znovu otevře, Sam ho sleduje, jeden koutek mírně zvednutý v úsměvu, který je smutný a lítostivý a vědoucí, a Dean před jeho pohledem musí uhnout očima, protože je to k nevydržení. Hodně je toho k nevydržení. 

„Doufám, že si nepamatuješ, co bylo předtím, Casi,“ zašeptá Dean večer, když Case uloží do postýlky a přikryje ho. Chlapec se zavrtí, a Dean mu podá jeho medvídka, ale Cas se neuklidní a nepřestává se vrtět, a tak ho Dean s tlumeným povzdechem zase zvedne, vezme ho do náruče a sedne si s ním na postel, protože Cas někdy odmítá usnout, dokud ho Dean půl hodiny nehoupe v náruči. „Doufám, že si nepamatuješ všechny ty hrůzy. Že jsi opravdu nový člověk,“ řekne slabě a opře se zády o čelo postele. 

Cas se okamžitě uklidní a teď jen jedním prstem šťouchá do knoflíku Deanovy košile a zespodu se na něj dívá, oči rozevřené doširoka a neuvěřitelně modré. Dívá se na něj, jako by opravdu poslouchal, co mu Dean říká, skoro stejně jako tenkrát, ale na rozdíl od starého Case, tenhle nový si něco tiše brouká a pořád dokola propíná a zase krčí prsty schované v proužkovaných ponožkách, i když z něj nespouští pohled. 

Dean zakroutí hlavou. „Chybíš mi, Casi,“ zašeptá a zaboří obličej do těch tmavých, dětsky jemných vlásků a zhluboka se nadechne. Cas už nevoní jako kdysi, jako ozon a déšť a oceán, teď voní jako dítě a mléko a nějaké dětské jídlo a ta nová aviváž, co koupili, protože se mu po té staré udělala vyrážka. 

Pevně stiskne rty, aby už nic dalšího neřekl, ale stejně se mu to nepodaří zadusit uvnitř. „Miloval jsem tě, víš to?“ oznámí chraplavě a prstem dítě pohladí po tvářičce. Hlasitě polkne. Poprvé, co to řekl nahlas, i když Sam to zřejmě ví. Musí to vědět, že než se to všechno semlelo, než se objevil Crowley a ta jeho pitomá ďábelská smlouva s Casem, než přišly všechny ty pochyby, a pak _tohle_ , Dean… možná doufal, že snad jednou… Že Cas možná jednou pochopí, že ho nějakým zázrakem bude taky chtít, že –

Ale to je teď všechno pryč, každá možnost, kterou kdy mohli mít, protože Cas je malý a křehký a bezbranný a jen potřebuje, aby se o něj někdo postaral. Aby ho někdo ochránil. Cas potřebuje rodinu, a možná je to tak i lepší než cokoli, co kdy spolu mohli mít, protože na rozdíl od vztahů, ve kterých se Dean vůbec nevyzná (a Dean by to nakonec určitě pokazil, dříve nebo později, protože to dělá pokaždé, kazí věci), Dean ví naprosto přesně, co je rodina. Dokáže dát Casovi rodinu. 

Dean se zhluboka nadechne a pousměje se na konečně spící dítě. „Postarám se o tebe, Casi, neměj strach,“ slíbí a opatrně, aby ho nevzbudil, ho uloží do postýlky. „Nikdy nedovolím, aby ti někdo ublížil.“ 


End file.
